In Our Twisted Kingdom
by kouri
Summary: The words Love and Enemy are certainly not synonymous with each other. It takes more than an instant and consists wholly of moments. A series of ficlets that will hopefully lead to a realistically crafted relationship that creeps up on you. [RenoTifa]
1. The Raging Silence

Disclaimer: Deedaa. FFVII and co belong not to me. Kapish?

A/N: Ack, yet another project that I've picked up when there's so much more stuff to be done elsewhere. This is one out of at least five chapters that is part of a challenge at the lj community stagesoflove. I'm trying to craft a believable Reno/Tifa relationship here out of what's canon (ie. FFVII, AC). Hopefully I'll be able to succeed with this. Here goes.

_**The Raging Silence**_

The sound of his heavy breathing, the blood on his lips, the sharp sizzling smell of seared hair and flesh keep him standing. When her leg swings upwards in a sharply angled kick that could have easily taken his head off – _Holy Leviathan! This girl has one heck of a kick_ – he only barely blocks it with his trusty electro-mag rod. He meets her eyes briefly –_ they promise retribution_ - and flashes her a feral grin that promises pain; she snarls in return, moving aside swiftly before he can flick the switch on his EMR and her spiky-haired blond friend charges forward instead.

Throughout his mechanical blocking, taunting – _Reno has this down to an art now; the blond and the man with a gun for a prosthetic arm have nothing on Tseng and Rude _– and hitting back twice as hard as they hit him, Reno only has eyes for the girl with fire in her eyes, with fists that hit harder than he ever thought a woman could hit and he has to remind himself that she's The Enemy.

He has to remind himself that he shouldn't be mesmerized by the way she moves _just so_, the way she executes her punches, fingers packed tight against her palm while her knuckles deliver the blow for maximum impact – _even if he's the one being beaten up by those lovely, lovely fists; and those legs? To fucking DIE for! _– and the physical hurt is a Very Good Thing to him – _where the fuck is Tseng?_ – just so he won't feel as guilty for killing all the innocents in Sector 7 – _he's read her file and she has a bar there; he wishes that he'd been there, even if it was just once_ - just because _Shinra _wants to teach a lesson to AVALANCHE.

The telltale sound of chopper blades going _whumpf whumpf whumpf_ in the night announce Tseng's arrival, and Reno isn't sure whether he should feel relieved or disappointed that this fight has come to an end – _more time with her, pleasepleaseplease! _- but he knows that he wants to leave a lasting impression – _not the one that they'll hate him for because they **will**_ – on her, and he wants to stake a claim on her, beautiful thing that she is.

He takes her by surprise when he grabs her hands and spins her round – _she has no choice but to move with him unless she wants to fall_ – before he mouths 'Goodbye' and steps off the building. Reno doesn't fall far because the chopper is waiting, but he likes watching the emotions run openly – _shock, worry_ - on her face and thinks that he isn't deserving of them even as he depresses the little red button that triggers all the wired bombs connected to each other like dominoes.

The destructive silence of the Plate falling is endless.

'So sorry', he mouths, but she will never see it because she is screaming for her friends, screaming for her home, - _nonononodontmakethatfacepleaseno_ – and he sees clearly how she slides between anguish and grief and anger – _fuck, **I** did this to her – _and back until he is too far away, and she is just a tiny speck. Reno falls back on the stretcher that has been prepared for him in advance, pulling an arm over his eyes, and he surprises even himself when the mad chuckle emits from his lips.

"So sorry," he echoes himself _– and he can just imagine her angry, tear-stained face; she'd look so much more beautiful if she smiled, but that's not the way things are _– before he falls away into oblivion, exhausted, but her ruby-red eyes and the feel of her fingers against his haunt him.


	2. Every Whisper

Disclaimer: Been through this before now, haven't we? I don't own FFVII, Reno, Tifa, Cloud or Rude. End of story, full stop. Oh, no, not really.

Author's Notes: Mwahah. Week 2 and I'm back in the game. The theme this week is 'Romance', and last week's was 'Attraction'. Two down and three more to go, but there'll probably be more than five chapters to this. Wasay. Anyway, thank you to Savvy and kay who left reviews for me; thanks so much for reading. This chapter skips suddenly to events in Advent Children, so if you don't want to be spoiled (but you can't really be spoiled, I think. But whatever.) then don't read. Now, don't say I didn't warn you. On with the show.

**_Every Whisper  
_**

Reno approaches the abandoned church cautiously, EMR out by his side while Rude pulls back the safety on his gun. Following Kadaj's 'visit' to Healin' and call to his brothers, Rufus ordered them to return to Midgar immediately to find Cloud. Tense minutes of no one picking up the phone and the 'Closed' sign at Seventh Heaven _– they pick the lock and find no one first, of course _– have lead Reno and Rude to the next most likely place to find Cloud – _and Tifa, he adds_ – in the abandoned church where the only flowers grow.

Upon entering the church and noticing two figures in the flowerbed his eyes narrow slightly, lips curling into a silent snarl. When nothing comes leaping out at him as he stalks down the aisle, he makes his way – _mustnotrunmustnotrunmustnotrundamnit_ – to her side, crouches down and presses fingers against the soft skin of her neck, feeling for a pulse. When he feels her heartbeat pulse against his fingers, his breath lets out in a _whoosh_, and the corner of his lips quirks up, just slightly. Reno knows that Rude's attention sharpens when he brushes her hair – _soft satin, black_ – away from her face, but he doesn't care.

She looks as if she's sleeping, black lashes heavy against her cheek, fingers curled slightly. Flicking a quick glance around the church, he surveys the damage: splintered benches and broken pieces of wood lie scattered along the aisle; chunks of shattered granite lie on the floor. In some places, the flowers look like they've been trampled on, and from the debris around him, it looks like Tifa put up a good fight.

Curled up beside Tifa is Cloud, and Reno wonders what the hell _he's_ doing knocked out, since, considering the time frame – and Cloud's hard head – the spiky-haired blond couldn't have gotten back to Midgar fast enough from Healin' to be in time for the fight. The furniture would have been a lot more torn up too, come to think of it.

Movement and rustling in the grass shows that Rude has waded into the flowerbed now as well, and he shifts over slightly when his partner picks up Cloud with a grunt – _the added weight of the sword he carries must be **heavy**_ – and slings him over his shoulder. Giving him The Look that says 'hurry up' Rude wades his way out of the flower bed, leaving Reno with Tifa.

Suddenly nervous, he sits in the flowers, debating silently how he should carry her without waking her up until Rude's frustrated – and this time verbal – "Hurry up, Reno" moves him into action and he shifts Tifa slowly onto his back so that her arms are slung around his shoulders and his arms are under her knees. He swallows convulsively as he tries not to think about the way her cleavage is pressed against his back, the feel of her hair against his neck, and her fingers that lightly dangle against his chest.

All the way back to Seventh Heaven, he is aware of every quiet breath she takes, of the slight vanilla scent he smells on her skin – which is definitely _not_ from being knocked out in the flowers, he notes – and the way her hair tickles his neck.

There is a moment where he freezes in midstep when she murmurs something inaudible against his back, and her fingers curl into his jacket, her arms drawing closer around his shoulders, as if she's snuggling against him. He relaxes again when she makes no further movements, and the rest of the long walk back to Seventh Heaven is comforting and peaceful, and he wonders just what it is about her presence that makes him feel so at peace in one instant, and nervous in another.

They enter this Seventh Heaven this time without picking the lock – Reno fishes the key from Tifa's pocket – and the two Turks and their charges make their way up the stairs slowly, trying to avoid limbs from banging into the granite walls and into that one large room with two beds. Rude unceremoniously dumps Cloud none-too-gently onto the bed, grumbling, but Reno takes his time, slowly, slowly shifting Tifa onto the other bed just so she doesn't wake.

Already he misses the feel of her skin, the silk of her hair as he straightens up from the bed, and the look on his face is pensive as he steps back, exchanges a glance with Rude and exits the room, his partner close behind.

He waits down in the bar with dusty ghosts – _and her scent_ – and a bottle of gin with his partner for her to wake. Reno has already memorized the feel of her skin, the scent of her shampoo and her quiet sleepy murmurs.

At least if he never gets to touch her again, he has these memories.

A/N: So? What now? Since the next chapter isn't ready yet, you'll drop me a review, won't you? -smirks-


	3. Seamless Vision

Disclaimer: As always, FFVII and it's characters do not belong to me. Happy? Alright, on with the story.

A/N: Rightho, this chapter continues straighton from the last one, and thus the only time jump would be uh, a couple of hours and that's it. More AC spoilers of course, so don't say I didn't warn you. This isn't part of one of the stagesoflove ficlets, but a transition chapter that I needed to dump in so that the story would flow better. Well then, on with the story.

**_Seamless Vision_**

In the dying rays of sunlight, just before the sun sets, Reno and Rude return with empty hands to Seventh Heaven and Reno finds that he feels disappointed because in that kind of roundabout way – _she loves and cares for children who are not even her own and he admires her for that_ – he will be disappointing Tifa. Even behind her hardass fighter's nature – _he's been on the receiving end and it _hurts – there is her gentle smile and the warm eyes that he does not want to taint with sadness (Reno wonders when he became such a sap, and he thinks Rude is starting to wonder this too.). It is dusk by the time they return.

Far be it for him to want – _to wish to hope to see_ – her to smile at him, lips unturned just slightly and eyes warm with welcome, but he reminds himself again that everything she has ever wanted is Cloud, and that there can be nothing more than friendship between them even as he makes his way up the stairs noiselessly. The quiet sounds of breathing in the room stop him from entering – _Tifa is still asleep, and he has no wish to see Cloud mooning out the window_ – so he and Rude wait just outside the door, silent statues in the dark corridor.

Ten minutes after the duo have started waiting outside the door, the rustle of fabric over blankets and the slight creaking of bed springs alerts them to Tifa's waking state. Her voice is soft when she speaks, like waters caressing pebbles slowly as they run over the surface and he is lost in the sound of her quiet murmurs, yet she is straightforward in her questions and when she gets the answers she doesn't want to hear, his heart aches for her. Both he and Rude make their way noiselessly into the room, and neither Cloud nor Tifa hear or see them until Reno speaks because he doesn't want to see her sad – _Cloud is an idiot, he thinks, if he still cannot see what is in front of his eyes, and what belongs in the past_ – and he likes it when her burgundy eyes lit by light through the window hold his eyes steadfast.

She is incredibly selfless, Reno thinks to himself when the first thing out of her mouth is to ask him where the children are – _she is a loving mother even to those not of her blood_ – and he tells her what they have found; his eyes are all for her as he takes in the pale skin lit by moonlight and shaded by shadows, and he wants to run his fingers through her hair, to feel her skin again but he makes no move towards her. She looks back at him, her gaze unwavering, her worry wholly evident in her eyes.

The moment lasts for but a second, before Cloud unknowingly shatters it and Reno is brought back to his senses with a start, but before he can answer Cloud's question, Rude answers it for him. Reno has no doubt that Rude has just saved his ass by taking the attention away from his staring at Tifa. He is thankful for this, and he flicks a glance to Tifa, who has her attention on Rude now, waiting for him to tell her where the children – _her children, Reno thinks_ – are.

In the following pseudo-lecture that Tifa levels upon Cloud when he asks both Reno and Rude to look for the missing children, he gestures to Rude that they should both leave and makes for the door, but the bald Turk drags him back mouthing the words 'Tell her', because he knows that Rude knows exactly what he can say to give Tifa exactly what she wants – for Cloud to take that step towards allowing people back into his life again. When Cloud is silent after Tifa stops to breathe, Reno spares a glare for Rude who has his arms folded and is looking expectantly at him before inclining his head slightly, and tersely tells Cloud that – _the one who is always running away from everyone_ – the blond himself should be the one to go to Ajito to find the children. Without another word, he turns and leaves the room, unaware of Tifa's speculative eyes that follow his back. Her surprise at his voicing exactly what she wanted to say – if not in as many words – is followed by a silent 'thank you'.

She remembers the shadows in his eyes after seeing him again several times after Meteor and here, she thinks, is a kindred spirit who understands how she feels; a kindred spirit who draws out her laughter – _and who enjoys playing with kids, she muses, although he would never openly admit it_ – and who has been a source of silent company on days when Cloud was not around; Tifa finds herself thinking fondly of this man who was once her enemy and now a friend.

She is not blind to the redhead's eyes that follow her movements silently when he comes to visit the bar sometimes, hiding behind a playful demeanour, and she is not surprised that a Reno-shaped hole is starting to make a small dent in her heart, along with all her other companions who belong there.

Although Tifa loves Cloud dearly, she is not _in love_ with him any longer, but holds a sisterly affection and worry for him all the same, which goes to say that she will of course rag him out for not being around and for hiding himself away from everybody. She misses his presence in her life, as do Marlene and Denzel, but not by her side as a romantic companion. _Here is a man who is still haunted by the past_, she knows, and she will never – and does not want to, in any case – take Aeris' place in his heart. _If only you were still here_, she thinks of the best friend she found on their journey across the world, but Aeris is gone gone gone in the watery grave that they left her in, drifting, drifting. Aeris would never have wanted Cloud to grieve and be guilty for her death, and Tifa is trying desperately to make him see this. Until the blond understands that the only one that can give him forgiveness is none other than himself – _Aeris, Tifa knows, forgave him a long time ago_ – he will never be free of the guilt that plagues him.

The gentle click of the closed door bring her back from her musings and for now, she will stand by Cloud's side as silent encouragement to help him through his grief.

But one day, she promises herself, perhaps she may take up all those unknown prospects that she sees framed within a certain redhead's blue-gray eyes and knowing smirk.


	4. Radiance

Disclaimer: Aaaaaaargh. Refer to the previous 3 chapters. FFVII be not mine. Nor its characters. Didum.

A/N: Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaah, banging my head against a wall is starting to look appealing. School starts up next week and I hope to gods the workload doesn't kill me. Anyway, this is supposedly theme #3 - passion at stagesoflove; admittedly, this was only supposed to be a drabble, but the keyboard ran away with my fingers again and it turned it into this. Hopefully the chapter doesn't seem to awkward or too fast for the development of the ReTi relationship since I wrote it at 1am in the morning in quite an addlebrained state. This chapter occurs a couple of months after the events of AC. Thank you muchlies to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Well then, let's get to the chapter before I bore you!

**_Radiance_**

****

"Oof!" A fist to the redhead's stomach ends up with him sprawling in the puddle of rainwater nearby. He bares his teeth at his adversary playfully, and she smirks back slightly when he springs to his feet again, bare feet smudged by muddy soil and blades of grass. His eyes follow her as she circles him; they are both waiting for the other to attack as patters of rain drizzle down around them.

Silence, except for the sound of their breathing, the pitter-patter of rain and the rustle of movement as Tifa shifts her feet in the grass and Reno follows, as though mimicking her movements. The smooth transition of stalking to a headlong rush is Reno's only warning and he jumps up into the air, Tifa's sharp roundhouse kick snarling through the air where he previously stood. He flips backwards with feline grace, hands touching the muddy ground for an instant before he propels himself into the air again, then his feet touch the ground, and his toes grip the grass hard for purchase and balance.

Both he and Tifa are fighting barefoot, and the martial artist is not wearing her customary gloves today. The invitation to spar (Reno) in the rain was met with consent (Tifa) due to her lack of a worthy opponent (Cloud and Rude, who declined vigorously) and because it had been quite some time since she had gotten out to fight in the rain. The slippery but earthy feel of mud between her toes makes her feel at one with nature again and since it is a friendly spar, both she and Reno are pulling their punches. For someone who wasn't trained specifically to fight barehanded, she is rather impressed with Reno's feline grace and agility; the Turks train their own well.

Rain has matted down Tifa's hair, causing it to cling to her skin; she brushes her hair back with a hand, and no sooner has she completed the movement, then Reno is surging forward towards her. He is fast, but she is more experienced, and she parries his blows easily before he can land a hit on her.

Then his face nears hers so suddenly that she can feel his soft puffs of breath against her skin; she feels as if she is wading through water, against a current that pulls her, that wants her to yield to it, and his proximity gives her the opportunity to _really_ look into his eyes. She is spellbound by the seriousness in it for a split second, before a lazy smirk pulls at his lips, and he knocks out her feet from under her. Tifa lets out an undignified squeak and grabs at his arms, the nearest form of support and unwittingly pulls him down along with her when his eyes widen and his feet slip against the mud as well.

Twisting his body around so that he will take their weight one of his arms loops around her waist loosely, and he finds that it fits comfortingly there. Upon impacting with the ground, Reno growls an "Ow," but his arm around Tifa does not loosen itself. Any movement he wishes to make in regards to rubbing his abused skull are halted by the feel of Tifa's breath against his neck, lips dangerously close to his skin. Still, he meets her wide eyes as his arm tightens around her waist, draws her closer to him and he swallows convulsively. This time, there is no Cloud to interrupt their silent, eternal staring at each other, and he is strangely afraid that she will suddenly come to her senses and push him away, but thus far her fingers are still tightly curled around his arms. Reno doesn't think he has ever waited such a long time for something in his life before. The playful air with which they began with has gone, and something heavier, more tangible has taken its place, and he is not sure whether it is better or worse.

When she licks drops of rain that have fallen upon her lips to moisten them, his eyes trail her tongue, and he breaks the unbearable silence with a rasp that tells her he's not quite in control of his voice.

"May I…kiss you?" The words are sincere and no one has ever asked Tifa that before, and her answer comes in the soft shyness of brushing her lips against his, and one of her hands uncurls from his arm to brace against his chest instead.

The butterfly touch of Tifa's lips against his has Reno's mind reeling, and his free hand slips into her hair, touch light, but angling her face closer to his to kiss her, taste more of her on his lips. He is pushing himself up from the ground now, knees on either side of her, and she sits up with him as well within the space between his spread legs, and he is unrelenting in his passion, coaxing her to open her lips to his amorous attention as he kisses her and kisses her and kisses her, teeth nibbling at her lower lip one second, pressing butterfly kisses to the edge of her lips the next. She has looped her arms around his neck, one hand fisted in his wet shirt as she returns the demand of his lips with hers, mimicking the movement of his lips.

When they break apart, breathless, Reno can't help but notice that Tifa looks thoroughly kissed – _by Shiva, she looks _fantastic_ like that_ – and he rests his forehead against hers as they breathe together. Her face is flushed pink and she offers him a shy smile, which causes him to kiss her agonizingly slow this time, and she responds in kind, tilting her head as her lips engage with his. When he pulls away from the kiss this time, he kisses her forehead gently, and draws her close to his body in a hug, arms wrapping snugly around her and she buries her nose in the crook of his neck.

They stay wrapped in each other for a long while until the sun's rays break through the clouds, and the rain lets up. Reluctant to let go but knowing they need to get cleaned up – _summer rain will never have quite the same connotation again_ – they entangle themselves from each other. Reno stands first, offering a hand to Tifa to stand; when she takes his hand, he notes the slight feel of callouses in her palm – a testament of her strength and unrelenting work through countless years – and he respects the strength in the form of this beautiful, fiery woman. She watches him, slightly amused when he grazes his lips over her knuckles, his eyes watching her watching him, full of promise of things to come.

The subtle change in their relationship is still something that will take them time to explore, but they are walking hand-in-hand together into the uncertain future as the sun shines down upon their backs.

A/N: -sings- Reviews, reviews, help me write betteeeeeeeeeer. You know the drill. ;P


	5. Encompass

Disclaimer: Let's go through this again. Not mine. Except when it is - ie. my writing.

A/N: Hem. Week 4 at the stagesoflove community at LJ, and theme #4, intimacy has turned this out. And tadah, thanks to i>this /i> chapter, the rating is going up! Erk. I'm actually almost done with this multi-chap fic. Anyway, this chapter takes place about three weeks to a month after the last chapter, so yes, Reno and Tifa's relationship is progressing slowly but surely. Well then, on to the fic ) There'll probably only 1 or 2 more chapters max before this fic shall be done. So, until then, keep reading and reviewing, puhlease. A very big thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far; I love you people 3

**_Encompass_**

When Tifa wakes up for the first time beside Reno, her mind flashes through a set of conflicting emotions along with the memories that come of what has occurred the night before – _shyness, embarrassment, then needingwantinglonging all churned together when Reno does things to her body with his tongue, teeth, lips and hands, and finally oblivion and ecstasy when he brings her to the brink of orgasm and beyond_ – a languorous smile graces her lips and her eyes open to see him sleeping, lips slightly parted, long lashes silent against his cheeks, and she thinks that his expression looks awfully serious – _but no less beautiful _– as he sleeps, brow slightly furrowed. The thin bed sheet that passes as a blanket is looped haphazardly over them, and it only covers their bodies from the waist downwards, exposing wide stretches of alabaster skin and scarred flesh. (Tifa has learned that the scar Sephiroth once gave her is no longer painful, but is a marker that Reno likes to follow when he plants kisses and fingers on the journey down her body.)

Her eyes take in every strand of hair, every movement of his chest as he breathes in and out and wonders how something so ordinary – _Reno is anything_ but _ordinary_, _her brain argues_ – as watching someone sleep can be so comforting and peaceful. The soft exhaling of breath from his nostrils can be felt as a caress against her forehead, and her fringe stirs slightly. One arm is curled under his pillow, cushioning his head; the other circles her waist loosely under the so-called blanket, ensuring that any movement that she makes to leave the bed – _their_ bed – will definitely stir him from his slumber.

She reaches an arm across the space between them to touch his face softly and at her touch his eyes snap open –_blazing blue fire_ – to rest on her face, before he slides a leg over her thigh, hooking it behind one of her ankles and offers her a dashing crooked smile. Tifa smiles at him and his eyes flutter close again when she brushes her fingers with feather-lightness across his brow. As she maps the contours of his face he pulls her closer just slightly with the arm around his face; she smiles widely (and chokes down a girlish giggle) because he looks like – for all intents and purposes – a cat that is being petted and is preening because it knows it looks _good_.

When her thumb brushes against his lips, her mind dimly registers the difference in the softness of his nose and his mouth; her eyes are focused on the way he watches her from lazy half-lidded eyes and his lips purse slightly – _and his tongue darts out_ – to kiss her thumb before his mouth returns to its former expression of slightly upturned lips. Reno's arm relocates in a rustle of pillows and bed sheets to be circled around Tifa's head, and he lets his hand play with her hair, sometimes running through the black satin splayed out on the pillow, sometimes following a single strand of hair from scalp to the end of the strand. Her back grows warmer as the arm around her waist draws her closer and his other hand rubs slow smooth circles on her lower back, drawing a contented sigh from her.

She snuggles closer to him and her hand relinquishes his face to contact with the skin of his chest instead, enjoying the warmth of his skin. The hand that lies closest to his heart can feel the constant, even rhythm of each beat of his heart as his pulse vibrates through his skin and into hers; the other hand can feel the movement of his ribs and muscles as they move upwards and outwards when he inhales, then downwards and inwards when he breathes out. When she scoots as close as she can to him and slides slightly further under the sheets to press her ear against his chest to hear his heartbeat, he acquiesces by smoothing a hand to the middle of her back and closes his eyes again to bathe in her touch, her smell, her presence. For a long time, they lie there, breathing, living, being.

Tifa feels, more than hears the sound of his voice when he speaks, fingers brushing lightly over and threading through her hair. It rumbles softly through his skin.

"I've never actually just lain down and just _been_, just _being_ with anyone before." Reno can feel her twirl a strand of his hair around her fingertips. He pauses, contemplating what he wishes to say next; the light tug on his hair convinces him to find his voice again. "I've never stayed around until morning with any woman." He can feel her lips curve into a slight smile against his chest. "I've never engaged in small talk in the morning," He remarks dryly and she laughs softly. "I've never held anyone just for the sake of holding them." Words tumble more freely from his lips in her presence, he muses. "I've never kissed anyone just to feel their lips part against mine, to have them kiss me back so ardently."

His secrets are tumbling out of his mouth one by one and he has never felt more at peace than with her, right now in his arms. He takes a deep breath and his heart is suddenly in his throat.

"I've never told anyone that I love them so simply and desperately. I've never needed anyone more than I need you." Reno's heart lies bare, naked before Tifa, stripped of all the walls that he has ever erected around him and he waits for her answer.

She is silent for long seconds – it feels like an eternity for Reno – before she moves fluidly and sits up on her knees beside him even as his arm and the bed sheet slide down her skin, her back. Her eyes hold his for a long time and he waits forever for some answer, any answer. Just when he thinks that she will break his heart by turning and leaving him here, a broken shell forever, she leans down, cradling his face in her hands and she whispers so softly against his lips that he wonders if he's just hearing things.

"All your secrets I shall keep. My heart is yours for as long as you'll have it." She pauses then, biting her lip softly and her eyes search his.

"My heart, Reno, is yours."

The simple, yet truthful answer takes Reno some time to digest, understand, believe; then, the world sears to life again when she seals her lips over his and he finds his heart again, whispering sweet nothings while he pulls her down to him, pulls her close to his body, hands brushing over her skin fervently and he can't get enough of her.

Each moment with her is a lifetime and he savours it one second at a time as they discover the pleasure of each others' bodies again ever so slowly, one touch, one kiss at a time and each moment is tucked away forever into the memories that they have which other, forever untouched by any other time in eternity.

No matter what comes after, whether they will love each other as much as they do now, these moments that he builds with her he will hold gently cupped in his hands, each crystalline, beautiful memory.

Because after all, right here, right now, her every word, every kiss, every touch, is for him and him only.

A/N: Feeeeeed me with reviews. Pretty please?


End file.
